powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Silver Arrival
A Silver Arrival is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers High Seas. It features the debut of High Seas Silver and the return of Z.J. Synopsis When Navi's next clue mentions a "Silver Man," the High Seas crew goes out to find him using the Sixth Ranger Keys acquired from Basco to fight Action Commander Gorgax who wants to bomb the city. And the Rangers are approached by a mysterious young man who has taken an interest in them. Plot The High Seas Rangers find themselves fighting swarms of Brusier units with the Legendary Megazord, using the Titan and Delta modes before finishing off the last swarm with the High Seas Zord Charge - all while a mysterious young man watches the battle. Still happy about acquiring the 20 Ranger Keys from Basco, the crew receive a new clue from Navi, which is to look for a "silver man". They begin their search at a park, where they bump into an overweight jogger wearing a silver track suit - whom they quickly ignore. The crew continues moving forward until they encounter Action Commander Gorgax and a platoon of X-Borgs, who are carrying a bomb. The High Seas Rangers quickly dispose of the X-Borgs and the bomb before transforming into the Quantum Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and White Dino Ranger and attacking Gorgax. However, Gorgax is protected by a barrier generated by his collar as he fires electric bolts at the Rangers, until High Seas Green (as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) uses his Dragon Dagger to deactivate the collar - causing the Action Commander to retreat. Aboard the Armada Mothership, Gorgax is reprimanded by Prince Vekar for failing his mission. After Gorgax leaves the bridge, Vekar devises a plot with Levira that involves the Action Commander. Meanwhile, the Rangers are approached by the young man - who reveals to them he is a former Power Ranger and wants to see what they can do. They quickly brush him off and return to the Galleon, where Navi yells at them for not continuing their quest. Suspecting the overweight jogger from the park to be the person they are looking for, they ask around for his location until they find him eating hotdogs at the park. Suddenly, they are attacked by Gorgax and his X-Borg platoon. The High Seas Rangers charge at their enemies when, all of a sudden, the mystery man gets between them and morphs into High Seas Silver. The Rangers are shocked to see an Earthling possess a Ranger Key, especially the High Seas Silver Key, while the silver ranger dispatches the X-Borgs around him with his Silver Trident. He then charges at Gorgax, but the Action Commander's barrier proves too powerful for him. Meanwhile, Vekar reveals to Damaras that Levira planted an explosive on the back of Gorgax's collar, secretly making him a suicide bomber to eliminate the High Seas Rangers once and for all. During the fight, Donny is about to strike the back of the collar when the silver ranger suddenly stops him, as he had noticed it being different from the previous fight. High Seas Silver then uses his trident to yank the collar off Gorgax and throw it in the air before it explodes, which has the added effect of (unknowningly) making Vekar pass out and Gorgax completely vulnerable. He then finishes off the Action Commander with his own version of the Final Blast. Allie and Donny then realize that he is indeed the silver man they are looking for. Wanting answers, the Rangers demand the silver ranger to reveal himself. He then demorphs, revealing that he was Z.J., the former Element Fury Red and Shadow Ranger and the mystery man that had approached them. Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in A Silver Arrival: **High Seas Red - Quantum Ranger **High Seas Blue - Gold Zeo Ranger **High Seas Yellow - Silver Space Ranger **High Seas Green - Mighty Morphin Green Ranger **High Seas Pink - White Dino Ranger **High Seas Silver - N/A *Allie's morph into the White Dino Ranger in this episode is notable in being the only time she changes into the "5th" member of the Dino Rangers, who is actually the team's Sixth Ranger. *This is the first time Marvelous transforms into a Ranger that is not one of his counterparts, although it is still his color. *All of the Legendary Modes in this episode foreshadow the new hero and his development for the next several episodes. **Silver Space Ranger: First Silver Ranger (introduced in this episode). **Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green, White Dino Ranger: Source of the |Silver Ranger's power (introduced next episode). **Gold Zeo Ranger: First Gold Ranger (his power-up). Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers High Seas